


Do you want me to stop?

by Mulberrywest



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulberrywest/pseuds/Mulberrywest
Summary: The smoking’s going to be an issue at some point...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Do you want me to stop?

She considered him, snoring gently beside her, unable to sleep herself as an avalanche of thoughts cascaded through her mind. It hadn’t bothered her before but now, after the six months they had shared, she had started to consider the future, started to consider the consequences of this self-destructive behaviour and sometimes wasn’t sure she could bear it. She loved him with such passion but the inevitable result of smoking twenty Benson and Hedges a day for the length of time he had was clear to her. “Do you want me to stop,” he had asked her earlier, as tears had fallen down her cheeks unbidden. The problem was that she wanted him to want to stop, to see why that was best for them, not to stop for her and then resent her for trying to change him. His breathing had shallowed and he stirred, rolling slightly towards her, “Hey,” he whispered groggily, stoking her arm, “It will be fine. I’m really strong willed - I can do this, I want to do this... for us, for you and the baby.”


End file.
